I need a name
by BecomingAmanda
Summary: My version of the 74th hunger games,  you can just skip the reapings but I had a lot of people ask me to write them
1. Chapter 1: District 1 Reaping

Chapter 1- District 1 Reaping

"Max! Hey buddy." Alex said, trying to act like he wasn't nervous, this was his last reaping but he had his name in there 128 times. Everyone knew he was going to be reaped. Max wheeled up to him and grabbed his arms.

"Deep breaths." He said, Alex just nodded. Then Molly ran up behind them, her short black hair in pigtails in a green frilly dress. She had tears streaming down her face as she hugged Alex, her chubby little arms thrown around his middle. He was a good foot taller than her so she didn't see the tears begin to stream down his face.

Max took her hand and led her to the pen for girls; he gave her a hug and rolled off with Alex. Amy, the helper for district one grinned at everyone, assuming that as it was a career district everyone would be psyced to be picked. She began to read the capitol speech:

"The Hunger Games are a way to show the 12 remaining districts what happens when the rebel against the capitol and in memory of district 13" she read the rest quickly and then flung her hand into the girls basket, she pulled out a newer looking piece of paper and read off "Molly Adams." A small chubby girl with short black hair in pigtails and a long frilly green dress walked up to the stage. Her face was red and blotchy as she shook hands with Amy. She stood, waiting for some crazy pumped up girl to take her place, but they were all grinning thinking of how the girl would be slaughtered.

Amy cleared her throat and went on; she drew a paper from the boy's basket and gasped.

"Max Adams." She said shakily, she saw a man weeping, and then a boy in a wheel chair tried to go to the stage.

"I VOLUNTEER." A young man said, he walked up, shaking slightly. Amy nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Alexander Hayes." He said. She grinned sheepishly and walked them to the justice building where they were told they had an hour before being transported by train to the capitol.

Molly was standing crying when her father ran in, he tried to sooth her but he was crying too. He handed her a small heart locket, she opened it to see a picture of a younger version of her dad holding a beautiful baby girl and sitting next to her mother while Max grinned broadly at them from next to the best, both his legs working perfectly. She sniffed and threw her arms around him before walking into Alex's room. He stood there hugging Max tightly and Max was crying his thanks. Molly went and hugged him too.

"Thank you for keeping Max safe." She whispered, he nodded. Max handed him a leather bracelet with 'Max' written on it in gold thread.

"Thank you." He said one more time, and then the peacekeepers were there to take them away.

* * *

_So what do you think so far? I will be posting all of the reapings, but they won't be very long. Then I plan on one person's pov for chariots, and maybe three interveiws before the games start. Please review and I will be keeping track of sponser points, here's how it works._

_*Chapter reviews 5 pts_

_*Submiting arena ideas, mutts, clothes etc 10 pts_

_*Extra sponser points at the end of chapters will change but they will be there so look for them_


	2. Chapter 2: District 2 Reaping

Chapter 2: District 2 Reaping

Samantha awoke to find herself in Kyle's arms. She smiled sleepily and her hand felt to her stomach. She would tell him tonight after the reaping while they celebrated. She was so glad it was their last year, the last year of wondering weather one of them would be sentenced to their death and they only had six chances out of their giant district to be picked.

"Wake up sweetie." She laughed, kissing Ky's sleeping figure, he woke up and she could tell he was egger for a repeat of the night before. She laughed and so they did not get out of bed until half an hour later. She dressed in a black satin dress that went to just above her ankles with a slit running up her legs that only had one shoulder strap. She piled her hair on top of her head in elegant curls, then she laughed at Ky's attempt to dress himself. She straightened his tie and smoothed his hair before pulling him into a kiss. They held hands as they walked and they continued to do so as they reached the eighteen section. They waved to their friends and stood quietly as Henry began to give the capitol assigned speech.

Henry was the assistant for their district and he read through the speech with a passion that scared everyone. He made it sound like he was reading the deepest poem in the world, finally he reached his hand into the silver basket containing the girls slips.

"Samantha Robinson." He called hopefully, Sammy couldn't believe it, she wobbled up on stage and shook Henry's hand before sitting in the center of the stage, her arms wrapped around herself, rocking back and forth. He shot her a weird look and then read out the male tribute.

"Kyle Right." Samantha couldn't believe it, she felt like she might throw up, the world began to spin and she grabbed desperately at Ky's hand as he ran to her before the darkness took her.

She came to three hours later sitting on the train to the capitol; they didn't make exceptions for anyone so she had not been aloud to see her parents. Ky sat next her with a shocked look on his face and his hand on her stomach.

"The doctors examined you." He said his voice was lifeless; she knew that he must know now about their child and remembered the celebration she had planned back home.

"I didn't want you to find out like this." She whispered, taking his hand, he jerked away from her.

"So you regret it then? Think that our child is something to be ashamed of?" He snapped, she recoiled and felt tears stream down her face.

"No, I was going to tell you tonight, after the reaping while we celebrated. Not on a train that's taking us to our deaths." His face softened and he held her tightly, stroking her face lovingly as whispering in her ear.

"Don't say that, we'll be okay,"

"No because only one of us will make it Ky, and I'm not going to be able to run for long."

"I'll protect you until it's down to the two of us...and then I'll make sure you get home." His face darkened and she began to cry even harder. Fury at the capitol seized her and all she wanted to do was scream and rage at them.

Ky and Sammy fell asleep in each others arm as they sped away to the capitol, to their deaths, and the death of their unborn child.


	3. Chapter 3: District 3 Reaping

Chapter 3: District 3 Reaping

Vlad woke up with a jolt and grabbed his knife. He looked around and then smoothed back his unruly mess of hair. It was maybe five in the morning, the sun was just rising over the vast, rolling hills and he yawned deeply. He sat down at his table and began to tinker with a remote for his sun roof. He heard the peacekeepers coming to wake the population and hurriedly hid it; electronics were not supposed to leave the factory and he could be killed for having such a simple thing in his home.

He walked over to his closet and put on a camouflage short sleeve shirt with blue jeans that were ripped and faded. Then he took a ring off his dresser and threaded it through a sliver chain.

The ring was a delicate silver band with an elaborate bird rising out of it. It was a phoenix, a bird that had been once myth but thanks to the capitol was now a horrible reality. It electrocuted anything near it; it was the symbol of the rebellion that led to destruction of district 13.

And his life.

No one really knew that his parents had been in the rebellion, that he had in fact been born in district 13 seventy-four years ago, he was born the day that district 13 was destroyed. He sighed deeply and stared out the window, while he put the chain around his neck.

Ashlock Morgan was terrified. She was only thirteen but already her name was in the reaping forty-eight times. Why?

2 for herself and then tesserae each year for every member of her family, and still she was skin and bones. Because she lived with so many other people in a small house made for maybe eight.

She was tiered of it, she hated being the only one that could help and each year she became more frustrated. She lived with her mom, and three aunts. Every year they all had children, usually around the same time.

Within six years she was skin and bones, and then she turned twelve. She tried not to take too many tesserae's, skipping some people in case she needed to grab more rations at the end of the year, but they always ended up with too many people and not enough food.

She hated her family for this, and hated when they spent her hard earned money on liquor. She was fuming as she got dressed for the reaping. She knew she would be picked, but of course she wasn't complaining too much. At least now she wouldn't have to do the dirty work herself.

Hugo Carbaribia bounced around happily as he read the capitol prepared speech to the crowd, then he picked a girl tribute.

"Ashlock Morgan." He said hopefully, a small girl climbed onto the stage, you could see her ribs poking out under what had to be called a rag. He shook her hand delicately and then selected the male tribute.

"Arun Hamilton." He called, before he could even see who this was a large boy, who looked more like a man stood up.

"I volunteer." Hugo nodded and shook the boy's hand.

"Your name sunny?"

"Vlad Zachary." He responded, Hugo again nodded and then walked them to the justice building. Ashlock waited with no hope for anyone to visit, but surprisingly one of her cousins ran in, handed her a ring with a small silver phoenix and ran out. She slipped in onto her fingerer and tried to figure out the inscription.

We Are Stronger Apart Then We Are... The rest was scratched off. She looked at it curiously for a minute before she was led out of the room by peacekeepers. She saw that the male tribute, Vlad, also had a ring, it hung around his neck and as she looked closer she saw that there was a small silver phoenix and an inscription on it.


	4. Chapter 4: District 4 Reaping

Chapter 4: District 4 Reaping

Riley got up late; she groaned in fury as she realized that she had overslept again. She tried to do something with her red curls, furiously pulling a brush through them, but ended up breaking the brush trying to fix them. Finally she gave up and just put on her white dress and walked towards the town square, walking gingerly on her hurt ankle. She was furious with herself for getting hurt the day before the games; she had been fishing illegally for her and her sister Olive. Olive was of course the older one, but she was always working and her job didn't pay much.

She had tried to keep herself in good shape the month before the games; she was prone to stupid accidents. Falling down stairs, cutting herself when she made dinner. Stupid things, but she was always extra careful the month before the games. When she arrived at the town square she lowered her eyes, there were white banners everywhere along with giant TV screens to broadcast speeches, it made he sick the way the capitol tried to make the reapings look like a celebration when really they were the worst day of everyone's life.

_Suddenly she was back in this same town square, watching as a peacekeeper whipped her father._

_"No!" He mother had cried, running towards him. A small ball of electricity hit her square in the chest and her body glowed blue for a few seconds before the life left her. Riley ran to her, hugged her tight and cried. Her father tried to go to comfort her and was shot too..._

_Riley shook her head, trying to relieve herself of the horrid memory. She needed to focus right now._

C.J. Ratliff drew himself out of bed to find his dad in a horrible temper. He rolled his eyes and got dressed in a button down blue shirt with black pants. He then attempted to comb his blond hair to look halfway decent. He hugged his little brother and sister before walking out the door. He walked down the empty streets to his girlfriend's house, knocking on the little white door when he got there. No one answered so he used the spare key she had given him to walk in. He walked to her room and knocked softly.

"Sarah, it's Keith." She swore loudly and he heard something fall.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly

"Fine." Was her curt reply. He waited and then heard the sound of someone being slapped.

"Huh? What...?" Said a gruff voice

"Shut up, HE'S here you need to sneak out the window." Sarah whispered. C.J. felt his eyes fill with tears and opened the door to find a boy named Brandon lying in bed next to Sarah. Sarah sat there in shook, then the tears started to fall.

"C.J. I'm so sorry..." He couldn't stand seeing her cry; he hugged her close and soothed her then helped her grab the right things to get dressed before pushing her into the bathroom. Then he turned to deal with Brandon.

"You are...I'm going to...UGH!" He yelled, then his fist connected with the side of his face. He took him by the arm and dragged him to the front door and threw him out wearing nothing but boxers. He sat on Sarah's bed and waited for her to get ready before walking with her to the reaping. She made to kiss him, but he turned away and walked to the boys section. Hugo stood and told the capitol speech before pulling out a girl's name.

"Riley Frost." He called, a girl of about 15 with red curls walked onto the stage, limping slightly. The Hugo dug his hand into the boys basket and took a piece of paper, reading out

"Anthony Rivers."

"He died last spring of fever." a girl said, Hugo nodded and withdrew another slip.

"Craig Ratliff Junior."

Keith walked onto the stage shaking, shook Hugo's hand and then walked with Riley silently to the justice building.

Olive was there crying. "Come home for me Riley!" She yelled the second she walked in the door, flinging herself onto her younger sister. She gave her light blue barrette with a flower on it for her token, and then their hour was up and Riley was led to the train.

In Keith's room, his dad was yelling at him for being reaped and his little sister clung to his leg, begging him not leave, while Sarah hugged him tight. He shrugged them all off and walked out the door, walking to his certain death, wishing that he didn't have to wait and the games could start as soon as he walked on the train.


	5. Chapter 5: District 5 Reaping

Chapter 5: District 5 Reaping

Josh started out slowly, gaining speed as he raced through the empty streets. He had two hours until the reaping and he was going to use them to train more. He had never been one of the overly obsessed people who fought to volunteer for the games each year, but he wanted to be prepared if he were ever chosen, he laughed at the puny weak kids that looked like they had never walked for more than five minutes.

They never had a chance.

He would though, and if he never was chosen, well... there were some girls who knew how to appreciate a body that was very in shape. He grinned to himself as he rounded the corner but then collided with someone.

"Sorry!" The both said at the same time, then pulled each other up while laughing. Josh had run into his best friend Zy, she was lean, with long dark brown hair that had gold highlights in it. He hugged her, putting her into a tight cage and growled jokingly. She shrieked and slapped his arm. Just then Steven and Deon happened to walk by, Josh pulled them into a bone crushing hug and there were complaints about how sweaty and gross he was. He ignored them.

"Think about it you guys, we may not see one of us again. Enjoy it while you can." He said grimly, that stopped them and tears gathered in Zy's eyes but she blinked them away. They silently walked to Josh's house and talked quietly as he changed. They had only half an hour left until the reaping so they decided to just walk to the town square.

When they arrived everyone was already there so their escort Halo started to read the capitols speech.

"And so we must reap from each district one male, and one female to pay the price for there districts attempts to subdue the capitol." She finished, she took a deep breath to steady herself and then reached into the girl's basket.

"Naomi Taylor." She called, Zion watched in horror as little Naomi who had just turned thirteen climbed the wooden steps shaking. She wasn't aware of what she was doing but suddenly she was walking to the stage and volunteering to take her place. Everything was blurry and she didn't even notice Halo call the next name, but suddenly Joshua was there too, shaking Halo's hand and then walking with Zy to the justice building.

"Thank you." He said quietly, she nodded as three peace keepers showed them their separate rooms, but they just both went into Zy's.

Naomi ran up and hugged Zy tight, tears streaming down her heartbroken face as she thanked her repeatedly before handing her two small pearl earrings that changed colors based on the wearers mood. When Zy put them in the glowed a soft blue, but she wasn't sure what that meant.

Josh's brothers hugged him tightly and gave him a small worm bracelet; the worm would change to whatever color or style bracelet you wanted. It was a new design and he had obviously smuggled it.

Josh and Zy both had tears in their eyes as they waved good-bye to their families and boarded the train to take them to the capitol with promises of returning. As the door closed Zy collapsed into Josh's arms sobbing and he held her as the train speed away.


	6. Chapter 6: District 6 Reaping

Chapter 6: District 6 Reaping

Joey awoke to hear an argument overhead. She hated living in this run down house. It was a community home, where orphaned children lived. She heard a dull thud and then Madge's screams at the kids stupid enough to be fighting on a day like this:

Reaping day

Joey shuddered and then smiled, recalling her dream from the night. It had been a pleasant memory from when she was seven. The coal train pulled into the station and they were having a field trip. She watched as a pleasant looking man hauled out bins of coal with a shy girl about Joey's age following him. Joey had grabbed her hand and pulled her into a garden where they played for hours.

Joey always wondered if she would ever see the girl, Katniss, again. She sighed and pulled on her blue reaping gown that matched her eyes and then brushed out her short black hair before walking to the town square, trying hard to fight back the tears as she saw all her friends standing there, waiting to die.

Zachary woke up screaming, and then tried to quiet himself down. He had been having another nightmare about his father, who had died in the hunger games seventeen years ago, leaving behind his pregnant sixteen year old girlfriend. Zach had been born three months later.

Zach often woke from nightmares such as these, he dreamed of ways his father may of died, he never knew how he really went because his mother had died during labor, and no one would tell him more than how he had died.

Zach dressed in his torn blue jeans and tattered blue shirt. They were the only good clothes he owned and as it was he had gone without food for a week to afford them.

He walked to the town center and stood in the pen of potential tributes as a bubbly Alkena who sported a neon green beehive of hair talked on and on before selecting a girl tribute.

"Haley Kamahi." She exclaims, clapping as a sturdy looking girl of about sixteen climes the stage,

"Any volunteers?" She asks, a small girl in a beautiful blue gown raises her hand and climbs the stairs, a determined look on her face. Alkena grins and then whips out a sheet of paper and reads aloud.

"Zachary Samuels" Zach walks to the stage silently, his legs shaking. He shoke Alkena's hand and then is lead to the justice building by peacekeepers. He sits in the room they lead him to, dumbstruck. There was a small knock on his door and small woman walked in and sat with him. She hugged him tightly, shaking slightly and handed him a small black book before walking out. He opened in to find a pen inside, and several pages filled with neat, slanting writing. He read the first line.

"My darling Rebecca, I am hoping I shall live but it is the hunger games and I doubt it, be sure my little man sees this or my sweet little princess..." Zach felt his eyes fill with tears and clutched the book to his chest, it had been his fathers token he was sure, and it would be his in the arena, not that he really had anyone to give it to if he died, but who knew.

Joey on the other hand was being yelled at by Madge for volunteering.

"I realize you're depressed, but this!" She threw her hands in the air hopelessly and Joey just sat in silence, when her hour was up she made to walk out of the room but Madge handed her a small wooden cross and told her to return safely, she hugged her tightly and smoothed her hair back and she looked at her with tear filled eyes as the peacekeepers came to take her.


	7. Chapter 7: District 7 Reaping

Chapter 7: District 7 Reaping

Jonathan got out of bed grumbling, he hated having to get up early. He went to the streets and began to pick up spare coins out of the gutter. A small penny here and there, it took him weeks to come up with even five dollars for bread, but of course no one would hire him not with his 'love' of the capitol. It was all an act of course because he knew they would be interviewed when he went in the games, and he would get more sponsors if he 'loved' the capitol.

He returned to his shack, it really couldn't be called anything else, to get dressed. He had some nice clothes that Isabella had gotten him for his birthday a few years before. He smiled at the thought of her and rushed to be ready in time. He glanced at his father's old watch and saw that it was 1:50.

The reaping started at 2.

He broke into a full out run to the town square and arrived just as the church bell rang out the hour. He tried to catch his breath as some blond lady read her speech, he looked in the crowd and spotted Isabella smiling at him, he flashed a grin back.

"Lizzy waky!" Yelled a small voice, Isabella awoke to find little Cythnthia on her bed look at her with her big brown eyes, Lizzy laughed and then got dressed, she had overslept and only had an hour to get ready, which really was not enough time to try and make herself look presentable. She shoved Cythnthia out of her way as she dressed in a stunning black dress and walked to the square. She looked around anxiously for Jay but couldn't find him in the crowd square.

"Please don't be late again." She thought, he had been late when they were twelve and been whipped on TV in front of the entire nation before they would begin the reaping.

He came running in right as the clock struck two and she smiled at him, he just grinned back. They listened to the blond ladies speech, and then held their breath as she called the girl tributes name.

"Isabella Waters." Lizzy froze and Jay had to push her, the lady plowed on though and was already reading out the boy's name.

"Jonathan Snake."

"The snake." The crowd whispered, Jay and Lizzy walked up the stairs silently, clutching each other for support. The lady smiled and Lizzy wanted to slap her as the peacekeepers lead them away, but they had no family to see them.

* * *

Okay guys, so I better start getting some reviews because this is getting annoying, I've had over 50 visitors, over 100 hits...but not a single review? I don't want to sound mean and be one of those authors who won't update until they get a certain number of reviews, but I really need the feedback so I can make this story better.

So I'm going to do a sponsor points for this chapter.

Tell me what you think so far of the story and you get 50 points for your district, I'll count this once I have all 12 reapings up. So just say now, and then either pick a tribute to sponsor or just leave it there until you find one you like.

Until next time (which I hope will be in the review section)

~Amanda


	8. Chapter 8: District 8 Reaping

Chapter 8: District 8 Reaping

Ness woke in the morning to Noah running around trying to find Amy's doll. Amy wasn't right in the head but everyone loved her. She did not officially live with the Reed's, but they had her over all the time, they set a plate for her at every meal, bought her presents at Christmas and even had a bed for her. Ness considered her an adopted sister and loved her dearly.

No one knew who Amy's parent were, she had been found in the middle of the street, her leg was twisted and it appeared she had been tossed out a window. Her leg was still crippled and her mind addled by the fall but she was sweet and loving. Ness helped her get ready for reaping, slipping one of her old dresses onto her and then taking her hand and leading her down to breakfast.

"Good morning papa." She said, her voice had a slight French accent to it though no one could ever figure out why, she always grinned slightly when she noticed her parents frowns. She helped make breakfast and by the time she was finished it was already one.

"Hurry up boys!" She called up the stairs; she was answered by the sound of four pairs of feet running down the stairs. Alex Jr., the oldest at nineteen, hugged her tightly before sitting down. Jayden and Ethan simply raced to their chairs, but Noah stopped for a minute to talk to her.

"I love you sissy." He told her, looking into his innocent green eyes Ness felt hers fill with tears and she hugged him tightly.

"Don't be sad Ness." He told her, she began to cry picturing sweet little Noah being reaped in a few years.

"Brandon get up!" His mom yelled. He groaned and turned over, trying to get back to sleep. Finally he gave up and got dressed. He wanted so badly to grab his trumpet but he knew that the peacekeepers would arrest in for being 'a disturbance on a holiday'. And what a wonderful holiday it was, sending innocent children to be slaughtered for the capitols amusement. As he fumed he looked through his closet for a decent shirt that still fit him, he found nothing.

"Mom!" He screamed

"What?" She yelled back, she had a weird way of saying it that made it ten times more annoying; in answer Brandon donned his reaping outfit and walked down the stairs.

You could see the struggle on his moms face as she tried not to laugh, but in the end she gave up and fell into a chair laughing. His shirt didn't even reach to his belly button, the pants were several inches too short, and every time he breathed the seam at the shoulders ripped a bit more. She walked to his dad's house and returned ten minutes later with a gray suit jacket and tightly pressed pants. He dressed quickly and then walked to the town square, admiring all the TV's and camera crews.

Streamers hung from every available surface, blowing lightly in the wind and a small band warmed up on stage, district 8 was the only district that had live music during the reaping, Brandon would join that band in two years if he was not reaped.

A man of about fifty with snow white hair began to talk but no one listened, his voice was annoying. Suddenly the band started to play a low, eerie sound that announced the girl tribute was being selected, everyone watched in silence as he pulled a slip out.

"Amy of district 8." He called, frowning at the girls last name, they watched as a girl with long dirty brown hair was lead up the stage by her hand, chewing on a strand on hair. Everyone gasped because she was known throughout the district and treated like a pet. Brandon remembered playing ball with her when he babysat for his neighbors and she happened to walk by. The man shook her hand and then asked for volunteers, the girl who had lead her on stage raised her hand and quickly volunteers and then Amy was lead down the steeps.

Everyone waited with baited breath, wondering who would be subjected to their cruel fate. The man sighed deeply and drew out a small white slip.

"Brandon Jackson." He called in a bored voice, and with his legs shaking Brandon climbed the steps and stared out at the cameras broadcasting him to the entire country. He shook the man's hand, then shook the girls.

"Let's hear it for the district eight tributes, Vanessa Reed and Brandon Jackson." He said, his voice still sounding bored as if he was lecturing a class.

Brandon then half ran to the justice building. He was lead to a room where his mom and father stood together for the first time in years, the first time since the divorce They hugged him tightly and from the next room over he heard sobs from the girl and her family. His mom handed him a silver chain with hers and his father's wedding rings. His eyes filled with tears and he hugged her tightly, then the peacekeepers came and led his parents out and led in a girl of about thirteen. She tackled him to the couch and began crying as he held her; he comforted her and it made him feel slightly better.

Then all too soon the peacekeepers were back and the girl was led out. Brandon sat there quietly but suddenly she ran back in, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. As the peacekeepers led him through the crowd of reporters everyone noticed the smeared lipstick on his lips and his dazed expression, the way that his eyes glazed over and he stumbled slightly boarding the train.. He saw the lights flashing and the crowd screaming but he took no notice and he was lead away from everyone he knew and loved.

* * *

_So this is, by far the longest chapter. I would LOVE review guys, even just saying "Has some potential" I don't care, I just want to know if you're reading it. Please review because if I don't have one review after chapter 12, I'm deleting this story because I don't want to put it up if it's not good enough for anyone to read :/ anyway extra sponsor points for this chapter are once again 20 pts if you review...at all._


	9. Chapter 9: District 9 Reaping

Chapter 9: District 9 Reaping

Alice woke up and swung gracefully out of her tree. She knocked on the door of her community home and Ms. Terry let her in, a frown on her face.  
"Alice are you sure you wouldn't like a room?" She asked her cautiously. Alice shook her head daintily back and forth, her long black hair gracefully rippling as she did so. Ms. Terry sighed and nodded, she was worried about Alice who had slept in the tree in the front yard for the last five years. Alice's parents and little brother had all died in a mad rampage a few years back, they were killed by peacekeepers. Alice dressed in her traditional reaping outfit: A cream colored dress with gold trimmings that tied in the back and hugged her slim figure, she also tied her long sleek hair back with a peace of lace that matched her dress.

Ms. Terry had to almost force feed her; she ate maybe two bites of her porridge and then walked outside. Ms. Terry sighed deeply as she readied the other children and missed Alice's silence as the rest of them talked loudly of the reaping.

Harlin awoke to her a hushed argument above him. He stood on his bed and listened intently.

"We can't afford to keep them all, maybe Chloe could…" Evelyn began

"Not Chloe, she couldn't deal with the community homes, maybe Harlin?" Lucas suggested. Evelyn sat down loudly on the bed which groaned in protest. Harlin sat back on his bed and put his head in his hands, he had known there were money problems going on but he had never imagined they were this bad. He tried to figure out just how he would fix this, could he get a job? No he was only fourteen; no one in their right minds would hire him. District nine was very strict about…everything.

Harlin sighed deeply and dressed before getting his sisters ready for the day. They walked down the hallway to the breakfast table and he made sure they were all busy eating and talking before slipping out the back door. He ran to his friend Anna's house and knocked on the door, breathless.

Anna opened it, and looked around quickly before pulling Harlin in, her dad was the mayor so her of course was at the town hall going over last preparations for the reapings and Anna's mom was baking down at the soup kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked immediately, she had been Harlin's best friend since they could talk and could tell that something was troubling him.

"Evelyn and Lucas can't afford to keep us; they want to send one of us to the community home. I need your help to sneak my name in more, get the wheat and oil, but put my name in to THIS reaping. Anna nodded her eyes and nose red from holding back tears.

"I don't want you to leave Harlin." She told him. He hugged her awkwardly and pets her back.

"I know Anna, and I'm sorry but it's the only way, either way it makes things…easier for them. Anna looked at her feet and bit her lip, thinking deeply.

"What is it?" He asked her, she threw her arms around him again and pulled him into sobbing.

"I love you Harlin, you are like my big brother." She told him through her tears, he started to cry too. They snuck to the town hall and found the thick stack of reaping slips; Harlin wrote on about half the stack and took the rest of the oil and wheat, using a nearby cart to take it to his house. He threw it in the front door and then walked back and watched as Anna's father half carried, half dragged the baskets to the town center, then Anna and Harlin followed him, their eyes were red and puffy but both of them had a sad smile on their lips.

They arrived at the town square and stood, holding each other for support as a capitol woman with orange hair read a little speech. She looked bubbly as she pulled out a small slip of white paper.

"Alice Victoria Moore." She read, a girl of about fourteen, and everyone remembered the riot a few years ago that had killed her parents. They felt sympathetic for her but her face held no emotion, then the lady reached her hand into the over stuffed boys basket and called out.

"Harlin Swe." He walked calmly to the stage and shook her hand, keeping his face completely blank and hoping the redness had disappeared. The lady announced them and then they were led to the justice building.

* * *

_guys please I really want at least one review, I'm begging :/_


	10. Chapter 10: District 10 Reaping

Chapter 10: District 10 Reaping

Ethan Moore awoke to his brother Drew throwing open the door.

"Ethan wakey!" He called; Ethan rolled out of bed and walked slowly into the kitchen where his other brother Luke was eating breakfast.

"Hey." He yawned Luke laughed and Drew went to the cupboards and pulled out some stale bread which he passed to his brothers.

Ethan looked sadly at Drew and Luke, his triplet brothers. He knew how high the chances were of one of them being reaped and he knew it would come soon, they were fourteen now and had each been entered five times, three times as required and twice each for their rations. That made fifteen times that they were entered altogether, fifteen chances that their parents would be heat broken, and one of them would die.

Because of course they could never hurt a fly, Drew was mentally challenged, he didn't know what he reapings were only that one year his friend chase had been chosen and never came home, Luke on the other hand was very intelligent and most mature, he was also very nice.

Ethan on the other hand had recently had his heart broken and felt that, should the need arise, he could murder, he remembered with a heavy heart the day he had received the letter from his now ex-girlfriend's best friend. It was covered in rainbows and smiley faces along with peace signs and bright colored ribbons. She had broken up with him and returned their matching bracket and necklace he had bought her. He had gone in his room and cried, he had thought he loved her but he could see now that she had never really meant it when she told him she loved him.

He dressed quickly and headed out the door to the reaping, hoping it could be a normal reaping where he didn't know any of the tributes.

Amanda woke up groggily and glanced at the grandfather clock on her wall. It was already eleven o'clock. She stood up and stretched, yawning as she walked to the bathroom and took an ice cold bath. Toweling off half an hour later she slipped into a blue dress that reached to just above her knees. It tied behind her neck and the neck line dropped down in a v shape with a diamond design on a little belt the clutched below her waist, She the took her straightener that her father had gotten her mother many years ago, turned it on and spent the next hour straightening her hair. The effect was stunning; she could have passed for sixteen at the youngest, although she was only thirteen.

She walked downstairs to find her little sisters in brown dressed that were too small and her brother in a tux that had large rips. She felt bad that she was the best dressed, but she had inherited all her mothers thing when she died and their father, as rich as he was had ignored them completely after his death. She gathered up her sisters and had them hold their brothers hand as they walked to the reaping, she walked behind them slowly, her black heels clunking against the cobblestone. As they passed through streets and streets of houses she felt her throat tighten at one certain house.

It was the home of her ex boyfriend; she had regretted ever telling her friend Megan that she had been having second thoughts about him, because Megan had sent him a horrible letter ending their relationship. Amanda had never read what it actually said, but she was glad that she would never have to. She felt tears spring to her eyes, and she rushed past a bit quicker when she thought she saw the front door twitch.

Finally they made it to the reaping, her brother took their little sisters to stand with a friend who was nineteen, then he slipped into the eighteens section. Amanda on the other hand slipped quietly, and hopefully unnoticeably into the thirteen's section. They waited nervously to know who was going to be sentenced to their death.

Finally their escort, Amelia, hopped onto the stage in a dramatic effect, she wore a skin tight black dress against her white, literally painted white, skin, it was cut on the bottom to see more eerie and tattered. She also wore a long black cape with red on the inside and had medically altered canines that now resembled fangs with the bottom died red to resemble blood.

The effect was perfect, that this 'demon' would be the one to end their lives, it made the fact easier to accept then some girl dressed in pink frilly bows. She dramatically swept her cape over her eyes as her arm reached into the girl's basket; she made no speech and gave no warning.

"And my next victim is Amanda Snow." She declared in and blood curdling voice, then she gave a shriek of laughter that chilled every bone in their bodies. Amanda walked slowly up the stage, proud of herself for not tripping once on her high heels. She shook hands with Amelia and then stood there, with a face that just scanned the audience, wondering whom she would have to kill.

When Amelia's sadistic laughter had died out she thrust her hand into the boy's basket, hungrily watching the crowd.

"My final victim will be Ethan Moore." She announced, the crowd watched as Amanda's face turned bright red and she quickly looked at her feet, and as Ethan did the same while walking to the stage. He shook Amelia's hand, seeming almost to be hanging on to her for support, then he had to shake Amanda's hand.

His warm hand engulfed her tiny cold one and she remembered suddenly the first time they had held hands, she snapped her hand back, never looking up from her feet and willing her short brown hair to hide her embarrassment. They were led to the justice building and Amanda watched as Ethan's triplets, and his older brother Steven engulfed him before he walked through the door, watched as his mother stood there crying before shooting a death glare at Amanda. She gulped and walked into her room where she was tackled by here little sisters who cried deeply. Her brother awkwardly hugged her and patted her back.

"Good luck." He told her as he placed a small silver locket in the shape of a heart around her throat, she nodded and then, though it had seemed like only minutes, her hour was up and the peace keepers were leading her to the train.

She walked through a crowd of reporters who seemed bent on blinding her and she stumbled, falling towards the ground, but strong arms caught and steadied her and she looked up to find Ethan holding her, she blushed again and almost ran to the train.

* * *

_Guys I would really like so reviews, even just saying 'I read your story' I want to know that all those visitors are actually looking at this_


	11. Chapter 11: District 11 Reaping

Chapter 11: District 11 Reaping

Robby Bradshaw or 'Fred; woke up early smiling, he quickly dressed and ate before heading to his friend Stacy's house. She ran out and hugged him tightly.

"Fred!" She screamed happily, he smiled and hugged her back.

"So what's up?" He asked her, she just smiled and pulled him inside, he waved at her mother who laughed at her daughters excitement. They stopped inside Stacy's room and she instructed him to sit on her bed while ran to the bathroom, she returned ten minutes later in a sea foam green dress that hugged her curvy figure, she wore white silk gloves that reached to her elbows, and matching three inch heels.

"So... how do I look?" She asked, twirling gracefully, he sat there and a smile crossed his face.

"Stunning." He assured her, she squealed happily and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the stairs.

"Bye mom!" She called over her shoulder, she dragged Fred to a small alley with two milk crates turned over, and a card table set in between them. There was a bottle of red wine, half gone sitting on the table along with a steaming plate of sugar cookies. They sat down and Stacy poured them each a large glass of wine and she held hers in the air.

"To my best friend in the whole world." She said, clinking her glass with his, he smiled happily and drank, he loved Stacy, she was the little sister he'd always wanted. After an hour of joking and becoming very buzzed they walked into the town square to find the reapings had already started. Stacy held an unsteady finger to her lips and instructed Fred to remain quiet, he nodded and she slipped off into the fourteens section while he walked to the sixteens.

Marvin, their escort, stood on the small wooden stage and talked in a dull, lifeless voice.

"Stacy Glaze." He called suddenly, Stacy wobbled onto the stage, she looked like she wasn't altogether there, like her mind was someplace else.

"Robert Bradshaw" Was called next, Fred walked onto the stage and shook Marvin's hand, then Stacy leaned over and vomited all over the stage.

* * *

_You guys PLEASE I am begging you, review_


	12. Chapter 12: District 12 Reaping

Chapter 12: District 12 Reaping

Gale woke up and donned his hunting gear, egger to go see Katniss. He rushed to the door, grabbing a small picnic basket and raced out to the clearing. Katniss came about five minutes later, he heard her soft footfalls and spun around. They ate a small meal they both contirubtied to in silence. It wasn't an akward silence though, there was never an akward silence between them.

Too soon it was time to get ready for the reaping, they went their sepreate ways after going under the fence and Gale rushed to his house with the days catch.

The second he was inside his siblings assaulted him, begging for breakfast, he quickly made a rabbit stew and stale biscusits.

"Go get ready." He chided as they watched, at once they flew in all directions to retrive their tattered reaping day clothes.

Prim woke up next to her mother and heard Katniss walking in the door, they ate a hasity breakfast and then got dressed. Prim left her hair down and stepped into a wrinkled blue dress that was too big on her. They walked to the reaping as a family and she was reluctant to go to the twelve's section and leave Katniss, but she plucked up her courage and walked towards her friends.

Their escort Effie Trinket walked onstage and began the same speech as always she ended it with her effective, "And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor." Before pulling out the name of the girl tribute.

"Primrose Everdeen." She called, Prim shakily walked to the top of the stairs and shook her hand.

Effie turned and pulled out the boys name. "Gale Hawthorne." She called, Gale walked confidently onto the stage and shook her hand looking her right in the eye, she backed away from him a tiny step before shaking her head and gesturing towards them.

"Ladies and gentleman, your tributes from district twelve Primrose Everdeen and Gale Hawthrone." There was no applause as they were led to the justice building.

Prim, Katniss and their mother cryed for the full hour, but in Gale's room there were no tearful goodbyes to Gale, but to their food, Gale felt himself fill with furry, mostly at his mother whom yelled at him saying he hadn't gotten enough food to last him until he got back.

"What if I don't come back?" He asked her sharply, she recoiled but he plowed on, years of frustration being unleashed, "What if I die, then what would you do? But you don't care, you don't care if I die you only care about your food!" Then he stormed out of them room, but he ran into Madge who gave him her mockingjay pin.

* * *

_Okay, short, sucky chapter I know but I was **so** glad to get the reapings over with! So I know one person has favorited my story, thank you! Now, if we could just get a nice review..._


	13. Chapter 13: Chariots

Chariots

Sammy's POV (Female-District 2)

I woke up to find Ky's arm wrapped around me, I snuggled closer to him and tried to forget where I was, I tried to imagine that we were still at home, waiting out the next five months until the baby arrived.

There was a knock on my door and suddenly it slid open. A silk robe was thrown at me and Henry was yelling at them to dress and meet their mentors and stylist.

"Sweetie wake up." Sam said, kissing Ky's forehead, he groaned and rolled on top of her, she laughed and playfully slapped him, but then she felt the train jerk to a stop, a small door opened in their wall, a tall dark man entered.

"Up, now." He barked, I scrambled out of bed, pulling the robe onto my slim frame and shaking Ky. He jumped and screamed, clutching the blanket at his waist. I watched silently as he pulled on his own silk robe and scrambled out of bed.

"Hello sir." He said politely, trying to regain his dignity.

"Saying 'hello sir' won't get you sponsors, follow me." He said hotly before turning on his heel and storming out of the compartment.

Ky and I followed swiftly and he led us into a small room with bright lights. Six oddly colored capitol people waited in the middle of the room.

"Remove your robes." The man instructed, I blushed deeply and clutched the robe tightly around my body, Ky on the other hand shed his robe and I marveled at his body.

"Sam sweetheart, take your robe off so we can see what we have to work with." A woman said, stepping closer to us. Her skin was a bright, neon pink that hurt your eyes, her hair was a deep purple, and her eyes were a stunning emerald green that had to be contacts. I finally removed the thin robe and stood there naked. Then my prep team began to circle me, as Ky's prep team circled him. Suddenly another girl, this one with green skin and silver hair, stepped up to me and took a large piece of tape like material. She put it on my arm and it began to form to fit my skin, then it began to burn, tears began to fill my eyes and as the stylist grabbed the material and tugged it off the tears spilled over. I screamed slightly and rubbed my arm, then in amazement I rubbed it again. The skin was silky smooth, and completely hairless. I stood in silence for the next half hour as every hair on my body was pulled away, except of course the hair on my head which they then washed three times before deeming it 'passable'. I looked over at Ky and saw that his skin had been treated to some strange ointment that took away calluses and scars completely. His hair was in the process of being dyed a stunning silver which seemed to glow.

Then our stylist walked to a chair with two black garment bags hanging over it and produced our outfits, mine was a black dress that had a sharp v neck, but long sleeves, it went down to my ankles and as it was slipped on I felt padding on my stomach and chest. I looked at the man questioningly and he explained.

"We wanted everyone to know you were pregnant, show it off a bit to get sponsors." Then he helped the prep team die my hair silver, along with my face and neck. The effect was amazing, I appeared to be a sword, Ky also looked like one, but they had drawn lines of worry on his face and his eyes were a sad gray, almost a mourning color. My eyes of the other hand were now a soft baby blue to help add to the 'pregnant glow', suddenly we were being rushed out the door and onto our chariot, I almost lost one of my black flats. Our chariot was stunning, it was pulled by two black horses with skeletal wings, it was a deep navy, almost black with lights to represent starts, then there were hammers, swords, bows, all types of weapons on it that glowed brightly.

As the chariots began to leave I clutched Ky's hand tightly and looked back at our stylist, he was mimicking crying silently and pointing at me, I understood and within seconds silent tears slid down my silver cheeks and my free hand rested on my stomach. I noticed as we passed through the streets many women were screaming my name hysterically and crying, it was odd to see their perfect altered faces have such wild expressions. When we finally reached the end crowd there was a large monitor in the middle of the street and once all the chariots had arrived President Snow began talking.

"Citizens of Panem, I regret to inform you that the 74th hunger games will be delayed two months, there has been a mishap and the arena was destroyed. All tributes will be given two months of training, and interviews will last one hour instead of the standard three minutes. Happy hunger games." And then the screen went blank. I felt my knees give out and Ky's arms wrap around my waist, steadying me. This was no accident, and I knew it, they wanted to make the games more interesting by giving us more time to bond, more time to train… and my baby two months longer to grow.

The next thing I knew Henry was there with our stylist and prep team, leading us inside and yelling things, finally I just ignored them, grabbed Ky's hand, and walked to our room.


	14. Chapter 14: Training Part 1

Chapter 14: Training (part 1)

Ethan's POV (Male-District 10)

I watched silently as the rest of the tributes ran off and began to train, I stood off to the side and simply observed them. The district one tributes were laughing at the weapons station, the girl wildly swinging and axe that caused her to lose her balance and fall on her butt, the boy would laugh and pull her up and then they would try another weapon.

District two's tributes, the pregnant couple, were at the edible food station, it was really sweet to watch as his hand rested on her baby bump. She would try to concentrate, but would be distracted and look at him with crimson cheeks. While watching this I happened to glance at Amanda, she was at the archery station, her arms shook with the strain of holding up the giant bow, I watched as her beautiful face focused solely on the small target a hundred yards in front of her. Suddenly the arrow was flying though the air, hitting an inch away from the bulls-eye. She rolled her eyes, grabbed another bow and tried again, this time the bow rebounded and hit her in the face. She angrily rubbed her nose and threw the bow halfway across the room, she then stormed off, her eyes met mine and I watched as her entire face reddened, she looked at the floor and turned sharply to go to another station. I could never figure her out, and it killed me.

Finally I decided I might as well start training, I walked over to the camouflage station and was given a large piece of neon orange cloth and a bucket of mud, berries, pine needle, leafs, and a stick. It took almost half an hour, but in the end it looked like part of a forest floor. I was very pleased with myself and the trainer just looked happy someone was there.

"Do you want to try desert camouflage?" He asked eagerly, I just nodded so he handed me a bucket of dry sand and another piece of cloth, this time neon green.

"Okay, spit on the cloth, there you go, and pour the sand on it, then wait five minutes and you can add another layer." He instructed, after an hour I had learned how to camouflage for a lot of different environments. There were only two hours left for the day, then we were aloud to do whatever we wanted. I decided I might as well try the weapon station, I walked up to it with my eyes on the ground, I wasn't feeling too good and I was trying to keep my eyes open, then I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled, there was a sharp intake of breath and I looked up to see a blushing Amanda biting her lip. I tried to talk but my throat was dry. After an awkward silence she walked off and I sat down, shaking my head to clear it.

I spent the next two hours learning the basics, how to sharpen weapons, how to make my own weapons, by dinner time I was exhausted and thought I might pass out. All the tributes were led to a large dinning hall with so much food it could feed my entire district for a month. I wasn't hungry though as we sat down, I simply sat there and drank water, my head in my hands. I heard the chair next to me being pulled out, and the sound of a body sitting down in it. Cool, soft hands were on my forehead and running up and down my back.

"I think you need to go to bed early." A soft voice instructed, I froze in shock and my eyes flew open to see Amanda sitting next to me with a concerned look on her face. I didn't say anything, just pushed back my chair and walked to the elevator. I pushed the 10 button and sighed in relief as I was lifted into the air.  
When the elevator stopped I walked clumsily down the hallway and into my room, shutting the door behind me, I kicked off my shoes and fell onto the bed, I was asleep in seconds.

After what felt like only a few minutes my door was thrown open.

"Breakfast started half an hour ago! I swear, you skipped dinner and went to sleep and you still managed to sleep in! Ethan, how do you expect to survive if you need more than twelve hours of sleep?" I groggily looked into the face of my mentor Sylvia; she had won the games ten years ago, and had been the only victor still alive. Everyone knew she hated her job, and hated the tributes more.

"Can't I skip training today?" He mumbled

"Skip training?" She half shrieked, "The careers are perfecting their skills and you want to skip?" She shook her head again, and walked out slamming the door as she went. Amelia, their escort poked her head in and looked at him with sympathy.

"Come down to breakfast lad, I'll get you some medicine." He simply nodded, stunned at how common medicine was in the capitol, back home we were lucky to even get pain killers for broken bones.

As I walked down the silent hallways, towards the quiet babble of voices spilling out from the dinning hall, my thoughts strayed to Amanda at dinner.

'_Stop this'_ I told myself, it hurt to think of her still. Finally when I entered the dinning hall she stood up, genteelly took my sleeve and pulled me over to her table where a plate with two small green pills sat. I swallowed them and drank almost half of my water and then sighed, they had begun to work immediately and it felt like a warm sea breeze was snaking through my head, soothing my brain and waking me up. I ate a large breakfast, an omelet, toast, bacon, muffins, and donuts. When I was done eating I felt like I couldn't even walk, Amanda smiled warmly at me and stood up.

"Come on, let's get going." She said. I looked around and noticed we were the last ones eating, I nodded and we walked to the training rooms together.

Upon entering a shinny silver axe flew through the air and hit the wall right next to my ear, the edible foods station was overturned; dirt, juice, and sand covered the floors; and the first aid station was making a sling for the guy from district 6, I gulped and wandered to the shelter station and spent the entire day in a room that, with the touch of button, could become a scorching desert with a blazing sun overhead or a frozen waist land filled with snow and few trees. In each environment we were shown how to fashion a suitable shelter, how to tell if water was nearby, and how to have traps concealed next to our shelter in case we were injured and couldn't leave.

That night I sat in my room reading when a timid knock sounded on my door.

"Come in." I told them, I wondered who it could be; Sylvia or Amelia would have just burst in.

Amanda walked in slowly, shutting the door behind her.

"We need to talk." She said, her face was pale and all I wanted was to hug her close, and tell her that everything would be alright… but of course these are the hunger games and there was no such thing as everything being alright in the end.

* * *

_That is the longest chapter...so far :) lol, thank you so much to AnnetheV for reviewing my story! :) lol, so I realized I forgot a sponsor points question... like for a while. Oops :P anyway so here it is for this chapter:_

_Do you want me for one to write Amanda and Ethan's little talk? and who's POV do you want the next chapter from? 10 pts for answering either, 20 for both, goes with 5 for reviewing._

_Also, I did get an anonymous review which I deleted, flaming my story and telling me that I shouldn't put myself into the story. I had this as a submit your own tribute on a different site and they submitted Amanda, who is not me so please don't flame me. Anyway until next time may the odds be **ever** in your favor. _


End file.
